Something About Beauty
by Grace of Kane
Summary: It was always that for Koushiro, always something about beauty. Always searching for it, craving it, and always seeing it in everyone. Especially in the eyes of particular brown eyed boy. One day the pain becomes too much to hide. Taishiro. Oneshot.


Welcome everybody! To my first endeavour at fan fiction :D This is your typical Taishiro oneshot, very fluffy, very idealistic, but I felt this was my best way to ease into the community, and I hope I do the fandom justice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon. You'd know about it if I did.

So without further ado, enjoy :)

* * *

The warm, comforting pulse of the computer hardware brought solace from the rain that threatened to shatter the boy's window. His fingers skipped across the keyboard, spelling out the last few lines of the newly formulated computer programme. White symbols materialised on a black background, relentless in their quantity. With a final parenthesis, Koushiro leant back in his leather chair, sighing with satisfaction.

Computing was a discipline that Koushiro had devoted himself to. It relieved him from depression and boredom, provided a distraction. To him, it was an enchanting, creative, logical beauty. Some would find this an odd description, but each to their own as Jyou would say. In fact, Jyou described his passion for medicine in a similar way, and Sora for her Ikebana. Not forgetting Taichi and his obsession with soccer; the very few times Tai was at his most eloquent was when he was describing his pastime.

Of all of the chosen children, none of them stood out more than Taichi. It wasn't just Koushiro that thought this, yet it was him who felt the most strongly about it. About him. About this wonderful, athletic, loyal, cocky beauty. And Taichi was beautiful, in substance and in spirit. Koushiro was deeply in love with Taichi, that much was apparent. Ever since they got back from the Digital World after the demise of Apocalymon and Taichi insisted on spending time together, the feelings began to grow, perhaps even before then. He was...beauty personified.

It was always that for Koushiro, always something about beauty. Always searching for it, craving it, and always seeing it in everyone. It was one of the things that Taichi and the rest of his friends praised him for and why he and the rest enjoyed his presence; he would always make them happy. His cool, logical exterior made people assume just the opposite about him. However this cool logic mingled with his caring nature and surprisingly sharp wit reassured many of his friends that there was always a solution to their problems. It surprised even him at first. He became as adept at giving advice and counsel as Jyou - and many of his friends, most recently many of the younger digidestined, had come to him for reassurance.

Or maybe it was because he could draw on his own pain. Yes, there we are, back on the old issue; no doubt because he was thinking of Taichi. No matter how strong the distraction, or how long the procrastination, the end result was inevitable, and each time a little more pain would break through the cool persona, screaming to be heard. It had been this way for years now. Sixteen and both love and pain were as strong as ever, growing more so each day. Oh Taichi. In fact, the thoughts had warped Koushiro's sigh of satisfaction to a shy tear of despair and regret. He brought a shaky hand up to his face and wiped the saline from his cheek

"Godammit..." Koushiro whispered to himself. This time, it had gone too far. Never had he cried over his love for Taichi before. Logic took over.

"Sora," he decided. He felt that Sora, the bearer of the crest of love could help him more on this topic than anyone else. She and Yamato were in a relationship, they had been for almost half a year now, so he felt it was comfortable to talk to Sora about this. To finally tell her he was gay and that he was in love with Taichi. Even running it through his head seemed to elicit a sense of relief. As he rubbed his eyes, he was reminded of the pounding rain. So he grabbed his coat before he bid farewell to his mother.

"You're going to visit Sora? But it's so wet, you might get a cold!" It was so typical for his mother to be so protective.

"I'll be fine mom, I'll see you later!" Before she could rebuke, he was out the door in a flash. She could only smile.

Running down the road with his coat over his head, he mentally cursed himself for leaving his umbrella on the train last week. He had put off buying a new one due to the fact it was summer; stupid logic. The rain was truly hammering down, straining visibility to the limit. Koushiro was heading in the direction which he knew to be the shortest to Sora's apartment, the arch bridge; a brick and mortar memoir of earlier civilisations that had survived the commercialisation and industrialisation of modern day Japan.

As the bridge popped into view, Koushiro couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks. The fact that he was truly not that fit registered in his brain. Every muscle in his legs had been screaming out for an all out shutdown of activity and his breaths were coming in large voluminous gasps. His heart was beating ten to the dozen, but Koushiro was sure that there was more than one reason for that.

Looking up at the storm clouds, grey could be seen for miles, showing that there was no chance of a respite. Koushiro sighed and removed the coat from his head. His sopping wet hair was evidence that the coat wasn't helping. He slung it over his arm instead; despite the rain it was still very hot. He initiated a normal walking pace as he made his way to the gateway on the bridge that would take him to his destination.

However as he ascended to the peak of the bridge, he saw a dark figure resting on the side, looking out over the bridge onto the long river. Well, what could be seen of it anyway. Koushiro moved closer to him. He _was_ a guy that was for sure. The strong build looked distinctly familiar, yet the hair was completely unfamiliar. Light brown turned dark brown, plastered over the soft skin of the boy's head. His gaze was transfixed by something above the water. Koushiro followed his line of sight, trying to figure out what it was that had the boy so mesmerised.

Then he saw it. The clouds parted and a burst of multicoloured light penetrated the grey. It cut through the precipitation and reflected off the river, giving the water a sudden iridescent quality. The boy sighed. That was obviously the reason he was here. And Koushiro could see why. It was...simply beautiful. He looked up at the clouds where the light had poked through, interrupting the monochrome. It sat directly above Hightonview Terrace, where the gate to the digital world had once resided. An ever inquisitive Koushiro deduced that residual energy left from the gate and its closure had remained in a sort of pocket, and it became exacerbated by the electrical potential of the looming cumulonimbus.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Koushiro jumped. He could recognise that voice anywhere, no matter how much the rain hammered or how the clouds thundered. Taichi had turned, smiling at the redhead. Koushiro was lost for words; this was too coincidental.

"You're the only one," Taichi explained in a soft voice. Koushiro's heart was caught in his throat, preventing any form of reply forming. _'Could he mean...?'_ He just stared at Taichi, trying to look confused, instead the expression being one caught between embarrassment and constipation. Still Taichi was rather unreceptive, and the message got across.

"Who knows about this, I mean," he hastily added. Koushiro's heart sank back to his mediastinum, its proper anatomical position. Though as Koushiro approached, it rose a little again at the sight of a blush creeping across Taichi's cheeks. Optimism got the better of him yet again.

"Every time it rains this heavily," Taichi continued, "I come out to this bridge and watch the sky. I think and contemplate. I sometimes cry." Koushiro's heart jerked at this. "It gives such a beautiful light show"

"I know what it is Kou," said Taichi rapidly, as Koushiro opened his mouth to explain the phenomenon. Koushiro chuckled slightly. He knew Taichi wasn't thick, though his stubbornness did often make people jump to the opposite conclusion. Instead he was amused at his own need for people to hear his matter-of-fact explanations. A Freudian analysis of his actions would probably deduce that it was due to a pathological need to throw off his introverted exoskeleton and have people pay attention to his soul, damaged by his unrequited love for Taichi. But to be honest, Freud could piss off right about now.

They both turned to lean against the wall of the bridge, turning their eyes to the sky. Just as quickly as the first light show had receded, another quickly followed suit. The photons danced through the air, unfazed by the harsh droplets of rain and the growl of thunder. They shot down to earth, gracefully bouncing off the smooth sheen of running water towards the two boys, showering them in hyperbole of the current situation.

"So beautiful," Taichi whispered. Suddenly, Koushiro's fear disappeared. Something about this place, no, this moment, was simply amazing. No-one had ever shared this with Taichi before, Koushiro was the first. That was when he knew, he wanted to be the first to share something else as well, no matter what.

"It's not the only one," Koushiro whispered back, turning to face Taichi. Taichi did the same, and Koushiro studied his face in the rain. The way raindrops curved down his high cheekbones only framed his beauty. His tanned skin, his chocolate eyes and his now matted hair – Taichi had never been more beautiful than in this moment.

"What are you thinking?" questioned Taichi, seeing the look on Koushiro's face.

Koushiro shrugged, "Something about beauty."

And then it happened. Every fibre and every particle of his being became infused with bravery. He placed a hand on Taichi's cheek, caressing the moistened skin lightly. Taichi smiled warmly. Any coldness from the water running down Koushiro's skin was dissolved. He began to close the gap between the two of them, pulling Taichi down to his height and moving his face closer. All of Taichi's features became more detailed, more beautiful. He could feel Taichi's pulse somewhere; he was just as excited and scared as he was.

An eternity passed, until finally, soft lips touched shyly. The sky exploded with light, shining down on the kissing boys. Even after all these years, their connection with the digital world, the place that had brought them to this stage of their relationship, was as strong as ever. The heavens celebrated as a slick tongue teased the lips of Taichi Yagami. They both quivered as he granted Koushiro Izumi's tongue passage, the muscle twisting with Taichi's sweeter one. After what seemed like years of encircling each other, they each decided to explore the moist cavities of each other's mouths. As his arms encircled Taichi's neck, Koushiro's veins and arteries were set alight with fire. His muscles all fluttered, his bones shook and his stomach flipped over, all in euphoria. He had waited 16 years for his first kiss, for Taichi, and it had been worth every second of the pain. Taichi broke the kiss, gasping for air, and in equal amounts of ecstasy. He pulled Koushiro close, their wet bodies melting together.

"Thank you Koushiro," Taichi gasped, a tear escaping his eye, "for being the courageous one for once, the first one. I love you Koushiro Izumi. Ever since..."

"Apocalymon, I know. I love you too Taichi," replied Koushiro. He heard Taichi sniffle and he finally understood. He was not alone.

"Through all our pain, thank _you_ for being the beautiful one." Koushiro felt complete. For once he felt renewed, rejuvenated. He pulled away from Taichi's shoulder, only to place his forehead against Tai's. He gave him another quick peck.

"So I heard someone running before you interrupted my quiet little reverie," said Tai with a coy smile, "Where were you off so fast?"

"Sora's, I needed advice,"

Tai chuckled. "Doesn't seem like you needed it to me."

"Guess I just needed something about beauty eh?" Koushiro smiled. Taichi furrowed his brow at Koushiro.

"Never mind," said Koushiro with a laugh. The two walked away smiling, hand-in-hand. Looks like Sora and the rest will find out he's gay soon enough.

It was always that for Koushiro, always something about beauty. Always searching for it, craving it, and always seeing it in everyone. And always finding it.

* * *

So, what do you think? R&R please, that will make me happy :)


End file.
